Bagaimana?
by Jcansnh
Summary: Jonghyun menampilkan senyumnya, "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memastikan isi hatimu sekarang. Kau ingin menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya mendekat, atau melepaskannya." [ Produce 101 Season 2 ; Park Jihoon Bae Jinyoung Kim Jonghyun ]
1. Chapter 1

Jihoon terhenti tepat di salah satu pintu cafe. Ingatannya tiba-tiba melayang tepat tiga minggu _lalu._

 _"Ayo kita putus."_

 _Jihoon mendongak dan mendapati Jinyoung tengah menatapnya dengan wajah super serius._

 _"Putus? Kenapa?"_

 _"Kau terlalu baik untukku, Jihoon_ hyung _."_

 _Jihoon mendengus. Tidak bisakah Jinyoung mencari alasan selain itu? Terlalu baik? Jadi, Jinyoung ingin Jihoon menjadi jahat?_

 _Jihoon mengangguk sambil menyedot_ milkshake _miliknya, "Baiklah, ayo putus," kata Jihoon setelah meletakkan gelas._

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menggeleng, "Tidak, hyung."

Jonghyun mendekat, menggenggam tangan Jihoon, dan tersenyum. "Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mematung disini, hm?"

Jihoon menunduk untuk melihat tangannya yang ternyata pas dalam genggaman Jonghyun. Setelah itu ia mendongak dan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, "Tidak ada, hyung."

"Kau teringat pada Jinyoung, ya?"

Tatapan Jihoon berubah tidak fokus setelah Jonghyun melempar pertanyaan. Jonghyun yang menyadari itu, langsung tersenyum dan mengusap surai Jihoon dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Tidak apa-apa untuk jujur, Jihoon. Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan menghapus segala ingatanmu tentang Jinyoung?"

Mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca dan segera menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Jonghyun. Menautkan kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuh Jonghyun. Berusaha mencari ketenangan dari detak jantung Jonghyun yang menyapa Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku, hyung," cicit Jihoon.

Satu tangan Jonghyun menepuk konstan punggung Jihoon, sementara tangan lainnya mengelus surai kecokelatan yang lebih muda.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang memutuskan untuk menunggumu, Jihoon," ujar Jonghyun sambil tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, kita sedang berpelukan di muka umum loh, Ji."

Jihoon reflek melepaskan pelukannya. Jonghyun tertawa saat wajah Jihoon mulai merona dan bibir kecil itu menggerutu. "Kenapa tidak bilang sih, hyung?!"

"Buat apa? Kapan lagi aku dipeluk secara cuma-cuma seperti tadi?"

"Jjong hyung menyebalkan!"

Jihoon berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Jonghyun dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup pipi miliknya yang menghangat.

Jonghyun masih tertawa dan berbalik untuk mengejar Jihoon. "Park Ji tunggu aku!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Bae Jinyoung ada di salah satu kursi cafe dan terus memandang Jihoon. Bahkan sampai Jihoon menghilang, tertelan tubuh para pejalan kaki.

"Apa aku masih bisa mengharapkanmu kembali, Jihoon hyung?"

.

.

.

-fin

.

.

.

Sorry aku ingkar tentang fanfict QP,P karena seminggu ini aku sibuk persiapan perpisahan+lengkapin nilai+daftar sbmptn+praktek susulan+ibuku sakit. Bahkan baju perpisahan aku dapat h-1 dan make up baru lengkap h-1 juga(lol)😂😂

Fanfict ini udh lama ada di docs(bahkan sblm Doi series), tapi sengaja ku upload sebagai permintaan maaf karena belum nyelesaikan chp-2 yang baru ketulis 400 kata wkwk.

Boleh tagih sequel. Karena emg sengaja endingnya gitu, HHHHH. Tapi ga janji ada dlm waktu dekat, soalnya mau rampungkan yg lain apalagi Kiss? banyak yg nyuruh lanjutin😂😂((brb berguru sama Jey unni si master rated-M wkwk))

Ps: Daniel tuh tipe sub yg gimana si? Aku ga ngerti buat dia jadi sub nya Ong itu gimana. Kl ujin kan polos polos bocah (dipolosin Ong ntar/ga).

Pss: Baejin-Parkji sblmnya sekamar?aduh otakku kemana-mana. Trs aku nemu foto Muel-ParkJi-Guanlin lg ngobrol, otak cinta segi banyakku langsung connect dan ide Baby Dont Like It muncul, maaf.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	2. Chapter 2

Jonghyun terkenal menjadi teman yang baik. Tetapi karena sikapnya yang terlalu baik, ia sudah sering dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya. Jonghyun tidak pernah dendam pada mereka yang hanya memanfaatkan dirinya, karena Jonghyun bukan tipe orang yang peduli. Orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajarkan itu, toh berarti Jonghyun memang menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan oleh teman-temannya. Jihoon adalah salah satu orang yang memanfaatkan Jonghyun.

Park Jihoon adalah adik kelas Jonghyun dan mereka cukup dekat karena keduanya berada dibawah naungan klub yang sama, tari modern. Awalnya hanya hubungan kakak-adik biasa. Namun setelah Jihoon kedapatan menangis di sore hari karena hubungannya dengan Jinyoung berakhir, Jonghyun mendeklarasikan dirinya bahwa Jihoon bisa berbagi apapun dengannya.

Jonghyun tidak keberatan di masa-masa awal saat Jihoon berulang kali salah menyebutkan namanya, karena Jonghyun memang tipe orang yang kurang peduli.

"Jadi, kau mau makan apa Jinyoung?" tanya Jihoon saat baru tiba di kantin.

Jonghyun mengusap surai Jihoon. "Jonghyun, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon lalu menyadari kesalahannya. "Ah, maafkan aku hyung."

Jonghyun tersenyum, lalu menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Jihoon yang kecil dan imut. "Tidak apa, kau hanya belum terbiasa."

Dan itu semua berlanjut ke waktu-waktu yang lain. Malah bertambah parah.

"Maafkan aku, hyung," cicit Jihoon.

Jonghyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Aku juga suka jus mangga kok."

Itu saat Jihoon membeli jus di salah satu stan kantin. Padahal Jonghyun lebih menyukai apel dari pada mangga.

Yang lainnya terjadu ketika Jihoon membeli snapback warna hitam.

"Maafkan aku, Jonghyun hyung."

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi, Jonghyun akan tersenyum. "Tidak apa, lagipula aku harus menyukai warna selain putih."

Semua kesalahan itu karena Jihoon yang masih terbayang dan akan selalu terbayang tentang Jinyoung.

Tapi pada akhirnya Jonghyun menyerah, karena ia juga lelaki yang butuh kepastian dan kejelasan. Bukan hubungan tanpa nama yang sangat tidak jelas kepastiannya. Jadi, Jonghyun meminta agar Jihoon pergi ke depan pagar rumah, karena Jonghyun sudah berdiri menanti. Jonghyun langsung mengutarakan isi hati dan otaknya saat itu juga.

"Aku memang selalu menunggumu untuk menggenggam tanganku, Jihoon." Jonghyun menampilkan senyumnya, "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memastikan isi hatimu sekarang. Kau ingin menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya mendekat, atau melepaskannya."

Jihoon membasahi bibir bawahnya karena gugup. "Jonghyun hyung..."

Senyum itu muncul dan semakin membuat Jihoon merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya butuh kejelasan disini, Jihoon. Kita masih bisa berteman nantinya."

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

"Aku sudah menduga jawabannya." Senyuman itu terlihat berbeda, membuat Jihoon berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku kemarin, Jihoon."

"Hyung..."

"Masuklah, diluar dingin. Aku harus pulang juga,"

Jihoon menunduk, "Maafkan aku, hyung."

Jonghyun mengusap sayang surai Jihoon. "Berhentilah meminta maaf." Jonghyun mundur beberapa langkah, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Jihoon. "Aku pergi, Jihoon."

Jihoon masih berada di depan pagar setelah kendaraan Jonghyun tak lagi terlihat. Jihoon tertawa menyedihkan, berpikir bagaimana bisa ia mengecewakan Jonghyun yang sangat baik?

Beberapa menit kemudian ia mengunci pagar dan gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Jinyoung juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mata keduanya membentuk kontak tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana bisa aku dibutakan begitu saja oleh cintamu, Jinyoung? Bahkan sampai aku meruntuhkan hati orang sebaik Jonghyun hyung?" gumam Jihoon.

Jihoon lebih dahulu memutus kontak mata karena sang ibu yang menyuruhnya masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Akun ffnku error. Review dari kalian banyak yang nggak kebaca ternyata, aku buka di website ttp gbsaㅠ.ㅠ

Basic cerita yg part ini dari lagu day6-I wait yang suaranya Jae sama Bri pas bagian 'Babe' itu syidhhhhh. Inti lagunya ya nyuruh si cewek itu kl cinta ya terima si cowok, kl ngga ya gausa dipaksa, gitulah.

Jadi chp depan (aminnn) dari partnya Baejin. Kan pertama jihun, kedua jonghyun. Dan jangan kaget kl aku muncul bawa-bawa nama deysik lagi wkwk.

Ps : chp3 qpp sudah selesai dan di post paling lambat kamis. Spoiler; ada adegan ++++++++, hayo siapa?

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
